levelheadfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/WOMBO COMBO!!! FANON IDEAS
No, these are FANON, not CANON. Also I REALLY don't want Butterscotch Shenanigans to get too much work. Tiles *Binocular Block: Stand on this to look from far away! Or don't! Obstacles The Togeblader's name was gotten from Togenobi, you might wanna change it :l *Sneaky Needle: This thing is so sneaky, people can't normally see it. Find weird pink things on blocks to find a Sneaky Needle, as they will pop out from the ground. *Togeblader: An enemy? AN ENEMY WHICH HAS BEEN PROGRAMMED, INTO, AN OBSTACLE. IT DOESN'T NEED EXPLAINING. *Weeping Stone: Inspired by a random yokai, this Weeping Stone creates SONIC WAVES WHICH PUSH YOU BACK, NOT DANGEROUS, BUT COULD BE DEADLY! Enemies All of these are related to Slizers/Throwbots & Roboriders cuz I'm out of ideas. Lazy on platformer ideas and some turn out more OP than they should be. Should I call these the GR1800S?! *Torcher: Pure torture when facing a fiery enemy! Fiery mortar-related attacks which leave SCORCHED EARTH. *Skibot: It moves with the skies, stopping momentarily to throw an iceball at you, in hopes to freeze you. THEN, IT'LL CHARGE AT YOU! LIKE A RAM WITH HORNS! *Wheelie: Very industrial, it runs out of fuel very quickly. However, watch out, as it'll kick up rubble as it dashes, which will eventually lands on you. Sometimes will NOT look at you and dig a bunch of rubble towards YOU. *Scuba: IT LOOKS ALLURING. TOO ALLURING. WATCH OUT FOR THE PEARL BLASTS WHICH WILL ENCASE YOU IN BUBBLES. YES, DON'T THINK OF THEM AS INNOCENT WHEN IT COMES TO FIGHTING. *Pterodactyl: The pterodactyl LOOKS funny, but it isn't! SWOOP ATTACKS AND CAUSES A MASSIVE EXPLOSION UPON DEATH! Except when punched. *Lumberjack: The Lumberjack is a rafflesia with a chainsaw! Watch out for the launched pollen which will slowly fall towards you! ALSO NO PUNCHING! *Mountain: An ironic name, it's known for jumping up and down, causing simultaneous minor earthquakes. Don't drop these from very high heights. *Tesla: Charges up an electric storm and causes a thunderwall for you! Very convenient! Also hides in a bottle. Their's gender differences, y'know. Now Roboriders.. *Sharpy: This enemy randomly pops spikes up and down! And sometimes jumps! CONVENIENT! *Launcha: Dis enemeh is prahbebleh hord te doge, cauz' da rawkets r hermung. *Buzzy: Buzzy is not a bee, but a b with chainsaws! WATCH OUT FOR WHERE IT'S CHAINSAW IS TO KILL IT. *Jackhammer: NOT A NORMAL JACKHAMMER! hops around and does a very high jump when it's near you which basically causes a STUNNING earthquake. Rip circuits X_X. *Dynamite: Peeps ain't sure what they do! They aren't dynamites but ENEMIES. Runs around and attempts to SELF DESTRUCT! **BTW, if their's already a self-destructing enemy, then it'll throw dynamites instead. *Flamey: It's an ORB MADE OUT OF FIRE! CREATES MORE ORBS OF FIRE! *Charger: Will go on a rampage upon seeing you! Try jumping on it to stun it and turn it into some sorta STOOL. Doesn't last forever. Runs out of fuel easily, and will be killed by any stomps. So kill it before it gets tired. *Clamp: WHY NOT MAKE ENEMIES WHICH CAN GRAB YOU AND THEN DO MASSIVE DAMAGE AGAINST YOU? THAT WORKS! *Astronaut: Shoots bouncing lazers! Not an actual astronaut, only a robot in an astronaut helmet. *Ninja: Walks very stealthily and surprise attacks upon getting close to you! *Ropey: Throws a rope and tries to grapple towards you! Might hang on ceilings and surprise attack! *Scouty: YOUR EYE OF GORBLE IS NO USE, SO STAY OUT OF IT'S WAY. *Reaper: Not a GRIM reaper, scaredy cat! But rather, a reaper which can fly through WALLS, and even merely vanish when jumped on! *Zappy: Shoots STUNNING electricity balls at you! THEIR IS NO ESCAPE FROM IT BY FREEZING TIME! *Hazmat: THE NAME IS WHAT IT'S NAMED, THE HAZMAT. Shoots poisonous globs which last for a short time! *Gemini: Huh, Gemini?! GEMINI?! Well HEY THEY'RE EQUIPPED WITH TWO BLADES. ONE'S THE SIGNAL AND ONE'S THE CONTROLLED ONE. Getting a bit creative... *Tortoise: Sock it! SOCK IT! Or use it as a STEPPING STOOL! *Whizbot: Don't SPaZ out on these li'l prototypes, which are reprogrammed to copy all of YOUR moves! Wait, can you kill it? Yes, it's simple. OR IS IT SIMPLE? *Emergency: Instead of being an emergency signal, it gives enemies the signal it FOUND you and they now CHASE you. Wait, are enemies intelligent? Category:Blog posts